Unified Earth Government
When I die please bury me deep! Place an MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box with PT gear! Cuz one early morning 'bout zero-five! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run!' - UNSC Cadance The UNSC or ''United Nation Space Command ''is an intergalactic military power in the defense of the UEG. The UNSC fought a civil war against Insurrectionists prior to their first contact with the Covenant. Humanity fought on the losing end, losing battle after battle until late 2552. By then the Covenant had split and the war turned in Humanity's favor. Additionally during the course of the war, the UNSC discovered and joined up with the UCR. After the war, the UNSC had a lesser role, fighting occasional skirmishes and Covenant Remnants. It with the UCR became more obscure and its power was held mainly in the sol,erdinus eradinus and surviving colonies with the costs of exploration and recolonization being too difficult in a different era. The moons bases one of the UNSCs strongholds was destroyed by an enemy force. The UNSC "abandoned" Earth and the CMF came with the UCR to defend it. They regrouped to "aid" Exon (sit back and watch while millions died). The UNSC, UCR and CMF entered a closer alliance, with them sharing data, weapons, and mobile suit technology. The alliance is known as ISAF. While the UNSC still has a considerable fleet, it is about only 3-4 times the size of the Fleet present during the Fall of Reach. The UEG is the government normally controlling the UNSC in times of peace. During a war emergency power is handed to the UNSC if necessary. The UEG controls the civilian part but the UNSC controls all military, space, interplanetary business and other services once under UEG. Colonies *Sol System *Epsilon Eridani (Recolonized) *New Carthage Epsilon Indi Groombridge 1830 Zeta Dora Sigma Octanus Ballast Cascade Concord New Harmony Stohess (Andromeda) Ships Prowlers Typically (though not always) the smallest vessels available. They spy on enemies while undetected and provide support for larger fleets. They have a single MAC/Plasma cannon and 2 side glassing beams near the engines. Frigates The Frigates are the UNSC's main fighting vessel. They are cheap and agile though lightly armored. There are 3 classes, Paris-Heavy, Stalwart- General Purposes and Charon-Carrier. Destroyer The Destroyers are slightly larger than Frigates however much more well armed and has 2 meters of armor plating. They deal heavy punishment. Halcyon Cruisers Small Cruisers that can take heavy punishment. Having a superb superstructure, it can survive what other ships cannot. It is the ship favored as flagship for many commanders in lieu of Marathon class Cruisers Marathon Class Cruiser Large and powerful cruisers. They were one of the most dangerous foes to the enemy. They wield two MAC's and a large amount of firepower. UNSC Carriers These ships carry a large amount of fighters and mobile suits, usually kept behind as they have little defensive measures. UNSC Phoenix Class Large former colony ships that were repurposed. While one of the oldest ships and relatively unfit for combat many were refitted and due to its size has been used for numerous experiments such as Project: ASH. Infinity Class The largest ship to date built by the UNSC. These are scientific ships with many purposes for every individual ship. They hold many weapons and various fighters. Forces Army The largest but least funded of the branches. It is provides planetary defense and is the defense of important installations. It uses older equipment than the Marine Corps. Navy The UNSC Navy is the Naval part of the UNSC. It has many space faring ships and some sea vessels. It is one of the more powerful branches and brand new experimental equipment. Marines The Marines are the soldiers who are ferried on the Navy's ships. They claim to have seen the most action due to fighting in space and ground, traveling the galaxy to defend the UNSC. They have the best and newest equipment. Air Force The Air Force is in control of the UNSC's air support. They use mobile suits, fighters, and other aircraft. The Air Force transports troops to and from combat. ONI The Office of Naval Intelligence is the UNSC's Naval branch. ONI is a force itself in the UNSC. It is responsible for espionage and top secret material. NAVSPECWAR Special Forces. Includes the Spartans, ODST, 104th and regular branch special forces. MP Military Police provide security for important installations and facilities. Each branch has its own MP's. UNSCCMF United Nations Space Command Colonial Militia Forces. The successor to the rebellious and long out of function CMA, it provides ground support for the colonies out of the Sol System and where the main UNSCDF is not needed. They are modeled after the 104th SPD in tactics, training and weaponry. Fleets *Home Fleet (Admrl Serin Osman, Flt Admrl Harper, Flt Admrl Evo) 100 Ships **Battlegroup Providence *Research Fleet- UNSC Infinity INF-101 (Flagship), 27 Frigates, 10 Halcyon Cruisers (Cptn Lasky) *Forge World HighCom- UNSC Angel C-174 (Flagship), 100 ships in reserve (Forge ships not counted) (F.Admrl Evo) **Battlegroup(disbanded and regrouped into Counter-CMF Group) ISAF 46 ships- UNSC Titan INF-105 (Flagship), UNSC White Knight, UNSC SoF *New Epsilon Eridani Fleet- UNSC Tribute (Marathon Flagship) 152 ships Known experiments Project NOVA '(Genetic Project) ''Used on the Sangheili Rtas 'Chavam and his kin, Vasily 'Chavam. Increased the combat capability and ferocity of these elites to extremely high capabilities. '''Project ANVIL Used to create Spartans more powerful than any ever produced. Used on five members, one of which is Marquis-B589. Spartan Program I-IV Created Humanity's strongest soldiers ever that helped win the Human Covenant War and Requiem Conflicts. Includes Church, Danno and Evo. Additionally they helped control the danger that Insurrectionists posed to the UNSC and won the war for humanity. '' '''Project: Tribute (aka project Spartan Program V)' The continued use of orphans similarly to recruitment of the Spartan-III's were used in the Spartan V Program dubbed Project: Tribute. Due to the ability to train killers from childhood rather than augment soldiers from other branches who did not have the same disciple or success ratio of the soldiers prior to the IV project, children were used once again, with their consent and if they were orphans. The project was conceived on December 25th, 2562. The Spartan V's were the first to test the 3D Extra Vehicular Maneuvering Gear, a method of moving around in space for repairs using grappling hooks and thruster packs. *Alpha Company 258 soldiers (Active) *Epsilon Company 425 soldiers (In training) Project MJOLNIR Mk. VIII With the GEN2 MJOLNIR considered a "mass produced piece of shit" by military leaders, analyst, and several technology sector investors, the MJOLNIR Mk. VIII was made for the remaining Spartan-IIs and III's who were not integrated into the IV program. It incorporates everything from the Mk. VII with Forerunner tech such as short range teleportation, enhanced shielding, better impact surviving cushioning and plasma/beam resistant titanium. The GEN2 only lasted 2 years before UNSC Procurement rolled it back and gave soldiers the VII, the non GEN2 variant. Agent Dust Bowl Agent Dust Bowl is a chemical agent aimed at agricultural industries of the enemy. It was developed for use on the Sangheilimgrain known as Irukan. It was discontinued by the UNSC due to risks of harming human crops but followed up on by the organization Cerberus. Project Ash: Project Ash is a secret weapons project started by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Using data gathered from Ivanoff Research Station and the New Phoenix Incident, the Office of Naval Intelligence recreated the Composer weapon. The Composer weapons are mounted in place of a Phoenix class colony ship. It is slightly different from the Composer itself however. It destroys cells similarly to the Halo Rings but in a smaller scale and on a concentrated area. Firing requires the entire ships power and a recharge of 2 minutes. Authorization to fire requires several passwords, a human operator, and various other commands. The weapon will lock for 20 minutes if authorization is denied. Victims will be composed and their souls discarded into a memory chip. The test ship is the UNSC Elista. Other rumors It is rumored that ONI, the intelligence sub branch of the UNSC may have had a handle in possibly creating Alien-King, Godzilla, and the Robot V2. However, this is only minor speculation and likely false... or so they claim. Oftenly the UNSC kidnaps and arrests people for no reason. There is however no or little opposition as victims and outcries are quickly "suppressed". Location The UNSC's main HQ following Reach was HIGHCOM Bravo-6 in Sydney Australia, Earth. Allies JSDF UCR (Neutral, tensions present) Crossbone Vanguard Enemies *Exon *Most of the RP team *Covenant and Remnant *Pirates/Terrorists (innies) *UE *Forerunners (Possibly) Gallery wotscorp.jpg|Scorpion Mk.II. Field testing to replace the regular Scorpions and inspired by the Grizzly. Halo-3-The-Ark-26-Scarab-Vs-Scorpion-Tank.jpg|Regular Scorpion fighting a Scarab. File:640px-H4_Infinity_escort.jpg|The UNSC Infinity and its escort over Earth. File:Unsc_titan.jpg|The UNSC Titan on an unnamed Forerunner planet. File:Hogg.jpg File:Herpderphurhur.jpg File:UNSC_Comparison_chart_by_chakotay02.jpg Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:UNSC